


[Podfic] Perchance to Dream

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Bottom!Sherlock, Dream Sex, Dream hopping, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, top!John, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has been the voyeur to people's dreams for as long as he can remember. It's why he hates sleeping.</p><p>That is, until he stumbles into one of John Watson's dreams. Then suddenly sleep isn't so unwelcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perchance to Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/384089) by [dorothydonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothydonne/pseuds/dorothydonne). 



 

Length: 58:43  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/j112hbmhoh0h2rh/Perchance+to+Dream+-+dorothydonne.mp3) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/perchance-to-dream) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/perchance-to-dream-dorothydonne) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Sweet Dreams (Emily Browning version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5cv_5IUFxTY) \- Acoustic Cover (GentleZombies62)


End file.
